


Who You Belong To

by vampyre_soul



Series: Vore Me! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, g/t vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyre_soul/pseuds/vampyre_soul
Summary: Mammon was feeling jealous after Lucifer ate Tyler. He was going to prove that they were his human!
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Vore Me! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> A short one this time. constructive criticism is welcome since I'm still not used to writing.

It had been a week since Lucifer ate Tyler. Tyler didn’t plan on telling the others about what happened but when Mammon couldn’t find them in the morning he freaked out and interrogated them as soon as he saw them. Since Mammon can’t keep a secret to save his life, as soon as he found out what had happened he started shouting his head off about it. It wasn’t long before everyone in the house knew. Tyler was so embarrassed however, that they didn’t notice the hungry looks all the brothers had been giving them throughout the week. 

As usual, Tyler was hanging out with Mammon when out of nowhere he started to complain. “it’s not fair.” He started, “I was your first! I should be your first for everything else too!” 

“what are you talking about?” Tyler questioned. This outburst was completely out of nowhere. 

“How come Lucifer got to eat you first!? Why couldn’t I do it!?” 

So that’s what this was about. Tyler got flustered at the mention of being eaten. “eh!? What do you mean? Are you saying you want to eat me too?” 

“You’re my human, not his! If anyone should get to eat ya it should be me!” Mammon started to scoot closer to them. He was being unusually upfront about what he wanted. Tyler’s heart started beating faster. They were scared but also excited. It was weird. They knew how strange this was but it was so enticing. Mammon kept getting closer and a faint blush fell across their face. He was so close he was practically on top of them. 

He hesitated a bit, looking for a sign that what he was doing was okay. Tyler gave a quick nod to let him know it was. He grinned, revealing his sharp canines which made Tyler shudder. He began to recite the spell that Tyler recognised as the same one Lucifer had used on them last time. 

A warm sensation came over them as they began to get smaller. Mammon actually looked a little intimidating at that size. His grin grew even wider as he looked down at them, clearly getting a massive ego boost from this. He watched them squirm beneath him for a moment before scooping them up and stuffing them into his mouth. He handled them a lot less carefully than Lucifer did. 

Tyler squirmed around even more inside his mouth. Mammon’s tongue greedily lapped at their tiny body, coating them completely in saliva. Tyler pushed at his tongue and the roof of his mouth in an attempt to loosen his hold on them, but he only pushed them up against the roof of his mouth, trapping them even more. 

Mammon played around with them for a bit longer before tipping his head back and swallowing. They slid into his tight throat and started involuntarily wriggling form being held so tightly. They felt Mammon let out a breath he had been holding once they were released into his stomach. Tyler tried to get comfortable before settling down. 

“How’d ya like that huh? Now it should be obvious who you belong to!” Mammon let out a triumphant laugh. 

Tyler rolled their eyes. “Sure. Why don’t you go see how Lucifer reacts if that’s the case?” They said with a smirk. 

Mammon froze. “Uhhh, yeah, I don’t think...” He trailed off. He quickly regained his composure. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks! I don’t have to prove it to anyone!” He was cute when he got flustered. Tyler could imagine the look on his face right now, all cute and pouty. “So, umm... What now?” He continued. 

Tyler hummed in thought. They hadn’t considered what should happen next. “You can do anything you want, I guess. I'm happy to just sit here for a while. It’s really comfy in here.” Not many seconds later they were suddenly jostled about as Mammon began to move quickly. 

“Hell yeah! I’m gonna go show everyone just who you belong to!” Mammon yelled excitedly. Tyler rolled their eyes again. Of course that was what he was gonna do. They tried to settle back down as he ran around bragging to anyone and everyone he came across about what he had done. They sighed defeatedly, there was no way they could settle down like this. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
